Rise of the Ninja-Wizard
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Prophecy, prediction of the future, is not set in stone. Future is like a liquid constantly changing. What'll happen to the Prophecy Child, if god decides to interfere with the future? Too late, ripples have already been formed in the Future. Now, it's time see the outcome.


**Chapter 1**

 **New Opportunity  
**

* * *

 **[Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Manga or Harry Potter, a series of seven fantasy novels. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and British author J. K. Rowling respectively. This fiction is just for fun. **]**

* * *

"Character Talking"

" _Serpent-tongue_ "

 _Character Thinking_

 _Telepathic Conversation_

 _ **"Magical Spells!"**_

 **"Demon/Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

"What do want, Death-God?" A voice dull, emotionless spoke in a monotone.

The owner of that voice was tall, slender, athletically built young man who could be described as having "chiseled features". He had glowing violet eyes. It was so unnatural same with his pale, white skin—indicating he had not seen the sun for almost a decade. It perfectly matched his pale blond hair. Wearing simple dark clothes under a long white coat, outlined in black, he was different. He had a horn-like protrusion extending from left side of his forehead that did not belong on a human's head.

The man had averted his head toward a ghostly figure and was watching the figure begin to take shape.

The Death-God, looking remarkably alive and self-satisfied, was a large man, much larger than any average human with purple colored skin. His long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, was floating behind him in very unnatural way. Draped in a large white garment, he smiled down at the blond man with that wicked, sharp-toothed smile that could send shivers down anyone's spine, but not the man in front of him.

"Hello, Naruto," he said with a wicked grin. "Long time, no see."

Naruto looked slightly annoyed as Shinigami was his least favorite person—err—god. "Yes, it's been few thousand years."

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No," Naruto told flatly. "For the last time, I am not selling you my soul."

"I'm hurt. Do you really think I only came here for asking your soul?"

"Yes."

"So much faith on me," Shinigami said. "I'm not here for your soul, Naruto. Even though you've such a strong soul filled with so much life energy"—He grinned and licked his lips with his very long, almost serpentine tongue. He could only imagine what the fiery and fierce soul of Naruto must taste like—"I don't want it—not yet anyway."

 _I bet he's still thinking how my soul will taste like._ Naruto thought as he knew Shinigami very well. "Just tell me why you're here."

That creepy grin on Shinigami's face was gone immediately, replaced with an emotionless face. "We gods need your help again," he said.

"The last time, I helped gods," Naruto said. "Well, look where that got me."

They were standing, in the Naruto's case sitting in the lotus position, but nothing beneath them. There was a great void, nothing exist except a hollow casing, a void that seemed to stretch into eternity and an eerie mist-like sky.

"This empty world where no one can live long without losing their sanity—except me and my loyal onis."

Shinigami didn't know what to say to convince him. "Naruto, my brother—"

"You have a brother?" Naruto admitted to himself that he was more than a little surprised by this new information.

"Yes, a younger, annoying brother."

"Hey, you're only one minute older than me, brother." Another man wearing all black had stepped out of a fiery portal, and was standing beside Shinigami. Folding his arms across his chest, he glared at his brother.

"So, what?" Shinigami said, unfazed by his brother's glare.

Naruto looked at the man had arrived. He was tall and medium built with short black hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, black pants, white button up collar shirt, black tie and black shoes. He just looked like any human, only if you ignored the long wooden shafted scythe in his hand.

"Any you are?" he asked the newcomer.

"I'm the Grim Reaper, a death-god from another world," the man introduced. "You can call me Soul."

"You don't look like a death-god from any angle."

"Really?" Soul smirked.

A purple fire enveloped the brother of Shinigami completely, which grew denser and darker, until it almost became black. Soul's true form was almost twice as tall as any normal man was and slim. A human skeleton wearing a flowing black hooded cloak and carrying his wicked looking scythe in bone white fingers, Soul's appearance was truly demonic.

Soul tilted his head and removed his hood, revealing a shiny white skull plastered with evil grin. **"How do I look now?"** he asked, in a deeper, darker, demonic tone.

"Much better than your brother."

The fire ceased, the smoke disappeared, and Soul transformed back to his human self. "Well, thanks," he said. "What do you think about my proposal?"

"Proposal?"

Soul tilted his head in confusion, and turned to his brother. "Brother."

"You interrupted me before I could tell him," Shinigami said in the same emotionless tone. He diverted his attention toward Naruto. "Naruto, my brother needs your help."

"Why should I help your brother?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and slowly levitated to Shinigami's height. His violet eyes locked onto Shinigami's cold eyes. "What'll I gain from it?"

"Freedom," Soul said, capturing Naruto's attention. "Freedom to travel any dimension."

"I can do that," Naruto said immediately. They were giving him a dimensional hopping power, which he already had.

"You can only access Kaguya's dimensions through your space-time technique. Naruto, there are a large, possibly infinite, number of dimensions, each with different physical laws, some closer to some than others," Shinigami said.

"We're here talking about giving you permission to access multi-universe," Soul explained.

Naruto thought about it for a minute and then said, "You've got my eyes and ears, death-gods."

The Grim Reaper extended his right arm out palm up. A small purple spark was produced between Soul's bony fingers and then it became a purple flame. Soul waved his flame-coated hand in front of his body in a circle, creating a purple flame of ring, and then slowly pushed the ring forward. The fire-ring expanded and expanded until it became bigger than Soul's size.

Naruto asked, "What's this for?"

"Take a look into this and see for yourself," Soul said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but he listened to what Soul had said and looked inside the ring. Instead of seeing through the ring, first, Naruto saw a blurry image, but then it became clearer. It was a short, skinny boy with jet-black, incredibly messy hair. As the boy turned his head, Naruto saw the boy's startlingly green eyes that were hidden behind round glasses. A very thin scar on the boy's forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning got Naruto's attention.

Two violent orbs narrowed.

"His name is Harry James Potter. He is the child of prophecy of my world," Soul said.

"That boy has another soul or a fragment of a soul in his body," Naruto said, cupping his chin in his hand and gazed at the lightening shaped scar. "Soul, you know that, right?"

Shinigami turned to his brother and said, "Told you, he's the best for this work."

Soul smiled and waved his hand. Another image appeared. Naruto quickly covered his eyes and cursed his strong memory. No matter how much he tried, Naruto couldn't shake off the image of a small, naked child, with face like an ugly old man, curling on the ground.

"What the heck is this?" Naruto said, nearly shouting. "You should have warn me. Seriously, I can't get this image out of my head."

"Sorry," Soul apologized sheepishly. He snapped his fingers and extinguished the purple flame ring.

Naruto opened his eyes just to confirm that the horrible image had disappeared. "Who was that child... old man, whatever it is?" he asked.

"That mutilated baby-like creature you saw was fragment of Voldemort's soul that is inside Harry," Soul said.

Soul began, he told the story of Tom Riddle, how Tom had become Lord Voldemort, how he had killed Harry's parents, how he had accidentally sealed his soul fragment into Harry. Soul told Naruto almost everything about Voldemort and the Child of Prophecy of his world. When he finished, Soul looked at the blond, waiting for his response.

"Born genius, snake fetishes, immortality obsessions," Naruto said, counting on his fingers. "Yep, I've found Orochimaru's lost brother from another mother."

Shinigami said, "Hmm, that slippery snake—Yes, yes, I can see the similarities."

"What've you decided?" Soul asked, hoping for a positive answer.

Naruto said, "I don't understand why you need my help if you have Child of Prophecy to handle your Snake problem."

"I wouldn't have approached you for help, If only Tom had been my problem," the Brother of Shinigami said, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. "I've now much bigger problems than him and I don't think Harry Potter or whole magical world together can handle Them."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If that snake freak is now your minor problem then what's your big problem?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he studied the Grim reaper intently. It very clear that Soul was uncomfortable. Naruto's sclera turned black as night, and his irises faded. Little sparks of ink black electricity rimmed those all dark eyes.

He asked, "Soul, who are 'Them'?"

"Well..."

Harry ran as fast as he had ever run in his life. He came to a sharp rise and climbed it as quick as he could and then ran even faster down the other slope. Harry had to reach the other side of the Forbidden Forest because someone's life depended on it. Harry cursed god's name for giving him another terrible year. His third year at Hogwarts had started out sucky, and was only getting worse as the year progressed.

"Sirius, where are you?" Harry muttered warily while looking around, searching his godfather.

Just few hour ago, Harry had learned that Sirius Black wasn't a convict and a Voldemort's follower that the wizarding world had been led to believe, but, in fact, was an innocent man. He didn't betray the Potters, his father's another old friend, Peter Pettigrew, did by revealing their whereabouts to Voldemort.

How someone like Peter Pettigrew belonged in Gryffindor house, Harry couldn't understand. Peter was a coward with no loyalty—the opposite of Gryffindor's traits. He had betrayed his friends, facked his death and framed Sirius for his betrayal of the Potters, the murder of twelve Muggles, and the staged murder of Pettigrew.

After about a minute of running, Harry finally reached his destination. Harry froze, absolutely terrified when he saw them, Dementors, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake. They were dark creatures that consumed human happiness, creating an ambiance of coldness, darkness, misery and despair. They could also suck out person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state.

 _Nooo,_ Harry screamed in his mind, when he saw a man with long, matted black on all fours with his hands over his head. His godfather was surrendering himself to Dementors, which was the same as asking death. _Nooo... please..._

Harry stood there for a minute and watched gliding black mass of Dementors around the lake moving toward his godfather. Harry didn't know what to do. There were hundreds of them. Harry didn't know whether his Patronus was strong enough to repel this staggering number of them, but he had to do it. Harry ran toward Sirius, fog starting to obscure his vision, more Dementors appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them.

"Think of something happy, think of something happy," Harry muttered, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try to clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it.

 _I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys._ Harry forced himself to think of his godfather, and only godfather, and began to chant: " _ **Expecto patronum!**_ "

A thin wisp of silver escaped Harry's wand and hovered like mist before him. The feeble light of his formless Patronus stopped one dementor halt, very close to Harry, however, the effect was only temporary as Patronus flickered and died out.

Sirius gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.

 _He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him,_ Harry thought, trying to convince himself. The dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from him and he was alone... completely alone...

"Expecto—expecto patronum—"

Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass. Fog was clouding his eyes. He had never felt so cold, so alone, so hopeless. He could now clearly hear a woman's voice pleading…. He didn't need to be told who this woman was. He already knew who she was. This woman was his mother, pleading with something to spare his life. Harry covered his ears and shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear his mother's pleading. He didn't want to see his Godfather die right in front of him.

The air suddenly seemed to darken, to become thick with an overwhelming power. Harry's eyes snapped open; he had never felt such a tremendous amount of power before. Even dementors were scared. They weren't exactly sentient creature, but whatever was approaching was truly powerful. The dementors started to vacate the area as soon as they could and very soon, there was not even single one left.

With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry shakily stood on his feet, "What's going on?" he said, the sweat pouring out of his skin. That mysterious power was increasing with every passing second.

When the huge power source simply disappeared, Harry sighed in relief. He grabbed his wand and looked around, eyeing the area for any possible threat. Harry found none. As Harry turned around to see his godfather, something powerful slammed into his chest. The force sent Harry skidding back several meter. Harry fell down on his back, breathing heavily.

Harry felt terrible pain, but besides physical sensations he felt as if his very soul was also charring, roasted by the flame. Harry tried to scream as loud as possible to bring out all the pain he was feeling, but his vocal chords were paralyzed. Something was trying to take over his body; he could feel it. Harry started fighting back. He put every ounce of his magic to repel this being. For a second, he thought he was wining, but—

 _It's sucking out my magic._

The being had superior power, and was very strong, spreading throughout Harry's body and soul like cancer. Harry's head began to swim, and his eyes dimmed. Harry could feel his strength draining from him as he was losing his will to fight. Harry didn't know what would happen to him. He couldn't really think straight anymore. He felt so tired. Every muscle in his body hurt like hell. His eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. His chest felt as though someone was sitting on him. Harry closed his eyes and soon felt himself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

A black slimy substance started to leak out from Harry's lightning bolt-shaped scar. The shapeless black creature kept changing until it had assumed a new fixed shape of snake. The snake raised its small head, hissed threateningly back at Harry. The snake then moved fast, slithering down the trunk as if being sucked down by gravity.

A pair of strong, greyish-blue hands suddenly caught that slimy snake, capturing inside a round glass jar, as easily as one would catch a ball, and brought it toward two red glowing eyes. The newcomer was dressed from head to toe in black like a ninja, with dark red and black accents that covered most of his body and face. He watched futile attempt of the foul creature to get free from its glass cage. He tightened his grip around the jar and melted into the shadows.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, when she saw her friend lying motionless on the ground, pale as death.

Hermione ran towards Harry and knelt down to check his condition. Her clothes were dirty and she was breathing heavily. She brushed her bushy brown hair away from her ear and put her head down on his chest to listen. Hearing the gentle rhythm inside, Hermione sighed with relief.

"Miss. Granger."

Hermione turned to face the tall, thin man with shoulder-length, greasy black hair and cold eyes. "Professor Snape."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. He could hear two voices, two people talking to each other in the Hospital corridor. Harry chose to ignore them and gathered his strength to sit up in his bed.

Hermione came over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Thank god, you're alright," she said.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said, her voice separated two teens.

Madam Pomfrey was carrying the largest block of chocolate the same size of a small boulder in her hand. The gray haired kind nurse gave Harry a smile. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry. He'll live, Miss. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said grimly. "As for you Mr. Potter you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're—Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry had gotten to his feet. He was putting his glasses back on. "I'm just going to the washroom to wash my face," he whispered in a small voice.

Harry slowly walked out of the hospital wing. He had walked but a few steps, when another voice called him from behind. The voice held no warmth, it was cold as ice.

"Potter, where're you going?"

As Harry turned his head, he saw Snape and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" Fudge said, looking slightly nervous. "You should be in bed."

"Minister, may I go to the washroom?" Harry answered, a rather bored look on his face, which looked unfamiliar on his face.

"Oh, sure, Harry."

Harry walked past Snape. He was aware of Snape's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Upon reaching the men's washroom, Harry closed the door behind. He removed his glasses and placed them on the corner of the sink. He splashed double handful of water onto his face, gently shook his head, and then looked up at his dim reflection in the mirror over the sink.

"You know there's something called a privacy," Harry said.

"I'm Death and Death can come anywhere, anytime," Soul said. He had come through the bathroom wall, like a ghost. "So, Naruto—"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Soul said. "So, Harry, how're you feeling?"

"I'm happy to be able to enjoy the sun again after spending who knows how many years in the darkness," Harry said, his lips trying to suppress a smile his eyes couldn't hide.

Soul walked toward Harry. "Good to know you're enjoying your new life."

"You should be glad I accepted your offer, Soul," Harry flexed the fingers of his right hand. "This body was weak and scrawny, and had no muscle mass whatsoever before I fixed it." He looks himself in the washroom mirror before turning toward the Grim Reaper. "It was a miracle your child of Prophecy had survived so long in this magical world."

"Naru-Harry," Soul corrected himself immediately, "you see magic is much different than chakra. Magic requires a strong mind, not a strong body."

"Spiritual and physical energies are like Yin and Yang, one is incomplete without the other—As far as I understand, Magic is a form of a spiritual energy."

"I've no comment on it."

"Anyway." Harry snapped his fingers.

The ground next to Harry darkened with a shadow before the darken spot started to morph together into a shape—The shadow seemed to come alive. The darkness itself started to gather together and began to form the shape of a humanoid figure about a seven feet tall.

 _So, this is Ninja-oni, one of the nine tribes of the Shadow-onis,_ Soul thought, eyeing the strange man constructed of darkness.

The Ninja-oni knelt down on one knee, his head bent. Harry held out his left hand, palm up. The oni handed Harry the glass jar containing a slimy creature he had captured earlier. Harry grabbed the jar. The oni stood up and inclined his head silently in a slight bow toward his master. Taking a few steps back, he sank into the deepest shadow he could find in the washroom.

"They're not much talkative," Harry said, but his eyes on the glass jar. Slowly, he opened the cover of the jar and dipped his hand inside.

Soul asked, "What're you doing with the Voldemort's soul fragment?"

Harry made a grab and held slime tightly between his fingers. He felt its cold slickness as the soul fragment whipped around in the palm of his hand, trying its best to free itself. Harry pulled his hand out and looked at the Grim Reaper.

"Know your enemy and know yourself, find naught in fear for hundred battles," he said.

Harry's eyes flashed red and he squeezed his fist hard, very hard.

Soul's eyes went wide. "Did you...?"

"Absorb it—Yes." Harry opened his hand, letting the black powder fall from his fingertips. The powder dissolved extremely fast into glittering particles before it hit the floor.

"So, what've you got?"

Harry smirked. "Everything." He picked his glasses up and put them back on. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't think you just came here for asking me how I was feeling. I want to know the real reason, Soul," he said while adjusting his glasses with one hand. He could clearly see without glasses, but he had to wear them, so that no one would suspect anything.

"Save Sirius Black. His time has not yet come."

* * *

… **oOo…**

* * *

 **[Note: Naruto's/Harry's Ninja-Onis look like Ninjakhans (Jacky Chan Adventure)]**

* * *

 **** Thanks for Reading this story.**

 ****Please, make sure to comment on this story.**

 ****Please, No flaming. Give your honest opinion.**

 ****If you are interested in Beta reading this story, PM me.**


End file.
